ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna Jericho
Joanna Jericho is a character in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint. Jericho moved to Auroa to build the world's most sustainable city, as a benchmark for future human civilization. Skell convinced her to be a part of his dream. Now, she's seen her dream infrastructure being used to design automated death bots and has decided she can no longer be a part of it. She's looking for someone to destroy the factories and infrastructures she's designed, because that's what needs to be done. Biography Born and raised in Texas to a wealthy family of oil rig engineers, Joanna was building lego bridges from her bedroom window to an outdoor ant hill when she was barely 8. Though she seemed destined to be an architect and engineer, she went through a 'phase' as her parents would call it, spending four years on the road as a Greenpeace Activist. She lost a toe during a police raid on one of her industrial sit-ins and had a revelation in her hospital bed. "If I want the world to feel right to me, need to build a new one." She went back to school as a civil engineer and then went on to master in Urbanism. She got a PHD in sociology at night school. Joanna was noticed for her work in sub-Saharan Africa, where she helped, redesign several villages using local mud bricks with Nubian vault tech that dated back 4000 years. Soon asked to re-urbanize American and European cities., she became somewhat of an underground star. Skell's recruiters found Jericho on a mission in South America, building sustainable bridges in the Andes. Professional Career Joanna Jericho, a brilliant civil engineer, was originally hired by Skell to head numerous infrastructure projects on the Auroa island, including city water and power networks as well as roads, bridges and transportation systems. One of her last jobs was to build a protective wall on the nearby Golem Island in an effort to make it inhabitable and exploitable. A Scandium mine was discovered there thirty years ago, just below an active volcano. The idea of the wall, the size of a dam, was to buy some time for an evacuation should the mountain ever awaken again. Its last eruption was in 1970, but molten lava can still be found near the edge of the crater. Her ingenious wall system is designed to contain the lava flow, irrigating it towards the ocean and away from the mine. Joanna had been seduced originally by the dream of creating a utopian paradise and is disgusted with what Skell has become. She decided to escape and joined the Homesteaders. Reputation A natural builder and engineer, Jericho is brilliant and hands on. She builds the infrastructures for the cities of the future. She's a 'no bullshit' person; she says what she thinks and does what she says. She understands and supports the Outcasts. Relationships Jericho has had many lovers, but has never been married. Everyone on the island knows who she is. She was one of Skell's most influential builders. Breakpoint Missions *Project Titan Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters